VS2 Episode 07 A Dangerous Game
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode seven of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by ClChen.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Seven – A Dangerous Game**  
Rating: R  
**Writer: ClChen  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

_**VS2 Writers Group includes **_**PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix, and candomom.**

**Disclaimer:** Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mick and Beth's morning starts just like any other morning, Beth showering, getting her overnight bag packed, readying herself for work. Mick can already smell Oscar approaching his door. A slow frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He began to twirl his dinner around in his glass and then slammed it back all at once before walking over to Beth, who was bent over the couch, finishing with her bag. Smiling to himself he places his hands on her hips, pressing into her gently, then bending over to place a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. He hears her heart quicken and he smiles against her ear.

"Don't start something you are unwilling to finish, St. John ." Beth turns to him, quirking an eyebrow and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He gives her a boyish grin and steps away from her, already feeling the effects of that one small act. Beth smiles at him again, her face lighting up completely. She feels his hands go around her waist and he pulls her close again, placing a gentle yet playful kiss on her lips.

"It isn't that I'm not wanting to start something…" He looks away and she almost believes he could blush at that moment. "I want it to be special." He raises his eyes to hers and she almost stops breathing. She could feel her cheeks flush and her heart pounding, what he could do to her with just a look, a quick glance. Beth pulls her arms from him and turns back to her bag, wanting them both to cool down.

"Is Oscar here yet?" She asks as she closes her bag.

"He's outside." Mick rubs his jaw and takes in a deep breath. As Beth places her bag over her shoulder, he decides he wants to take her to work himself. "How about I take you in today?" He smiles as he closes the distance between them again pulling her toward him and placing another kiss to her lips.

"Its okay, really, Oscar is here now. Besides, it's your bed time remember," she says teasing his coarse chest hairs. Beth watches as he looks away, and she realizes something is bothering him. "You aren't jealous of Oscar are you? It was your and Josef's idea that he follows me everywhere, remember?" She fights the urge to smile at him, realizing that this might be something that is genuinely bothering him.

"NO! Why would I be jealous of Oscar? He's supposed to watch you." Mick lets her go and walks to the door. Turning to look at her, his frustrated look now replaced by uncertainty. "I just miss taking you to work, that's all." He crosses his arms, trying to hide his feelings. He hated that she could read him like a book.

"That was for about a week. Mick, you were all nervous about the Foster boys… but I would love your company, so hurry up." Beth smiles at him again, she steps closer and pecks his cheek quickly. Her smiles brightens once more. As he moved away from her, he was smiling ear to ear. Beth shook her head and released a sigh, sometimes he was just like a little boy in a vampire's body.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick is still tense and worried as the elevator stops at his floor. Even though Oscar watched Beth, Mick still felt it was his responsibility to make sure she arrived safely at work every day. It cut into his freezer time, but he didn't care, the league was becoming bolder. With this new business about her blood and all the other connections, Mick was beginning to get antsy. He buzzed himself into his home and froze dead in his tracks. Not far from his stairs, looking out over the city, was a tall stately woman. She was wearing a long white gown and seemed out of place, or even out of time. She turned to face him and Mick felt an uneasiness creep over him. Sensing who she was, he immediately vamped and hissed at the woman before him..

"Don't think about it, St. John . You would be dead before you reached me." She wasn't fazed as she turned completely toward him, a long sword in her hand. A claymore, used by English and Scotsman in the Dark Ages, its double edge blade perfect for removing heads or limbs with ease. Her voice was cold and her accent was definitely English. She was calm, too calm and confident in her abilities. Mick slowly returned to normal, his chest heaving with fear.

"What do you want?"

"We have a common need, you and I; to end this foolishness, when there are no easy answers how. We've been watching you, the elders and I. You aren't like other vampires, are you?" She said as she slowly came to him. "You live by an honor code that is strange for your, how do you say, tribe." She chuckled to herself as she toys with the claymore in her hand. "If others lived by this code, we may not have had the need to kill you, or your kind." This confirmed Mick's suspicions, she was part of the Legion.

"If I'm so important, why do you want to kill me?" Mick glared. The woman before him chuckled again.

"Awe, yes, that PI mind of yours, always with questions. All in due time, St. John , all in due time." She watches him closely as he begins to move.

"Why are you here?" He kept his questions short as he circled around her. She matched his movements with ease, never shifting into a defensive posture.

"Please, St. John , quit this posturing. It is futile. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Besides, don't you want to live for Beth? We can help each other, you and I. You want answers regarding her blood and its connections. We want the harvesting of people to end. We have a common goal, not all of us want to see the vampires wiped completely out. Good cannot survive without evil, equal balance. However, good shall always overcome. Besides, I grow weary of these games." She slowly walked past Mick and out the door, leaving him more confused than he had been before. He needed answers, and somehow he knew Josef had them.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef stares at his ball, then at the hole in his make shift putting green inside his office. He taps the ball slightly and smiles as it sinks into the hole.

"Still improving your game?" Mick says as he leans against the doorway. Josef glances behind him as he bends to retrieve the ball from the hole.

"Can't improve perfection, I thought you knew that." Josef sets the ball down on his desk as he turns to check the stocks in Japan . "Just fine tuning it."

"You're up kind of late, aren't you?" Mick pushes away from the wall and takes a chair in front of Josef's desk.

"Yes, well, Asian markets giving me a headache, so…" Josef sets down in his chair and folds his hands in front of him. "And you are here because… you're not in trouble with Beth again?" Josef says, eyebrows arched. "No, if you were you would go straight to the bar and be grunting one word comments. So, what is it?" He lays his head back and sets his feet on his desk crossing his ankles.

Mick gives a heavy sigh, he looks out Josef's window then back at him.

"I had a visitor this morning, after I dropped Beth off at work. A very old and distinguished woman, who favors a claymore." Josef slowly straightened in his desk as he looked at Mick.

"How distinguished looking?" Josef's eyes became cold as he looked at Mick.

"Very, long white hair… She said she was with the Legion, and how she got into my apartment… you're the only one who makes beating my security a game."

"Since you seem to think poker night is bad luck, breaking and entering into your place is the only way to show that I can still beat you at any game."

Mick stood up from his chair rubbing his jaw nervously. "She said that there's a war coming, sides would have to be chosen. She said that she was watching me. Me and Beth." He turned to Josef, who was sitting more alert and focused in his chair.

"She didn't say anything else?"

"She said that they were tired of humans like Beth being harvested. Why would Beth be harvested?" Mick's voice was quiet but piercing as he watched Josef rise from his chair. He stood in front of his large window behind his desk, his hands on his hips. Mick could tell a battle was waging inside his friend. Josef did know something, and he was debating on how much to tell Mick. Weighing how much information would be too much, and what would do harm more than good.

"Beth..." Josef looked behind him then back to the window. "Beth would be killed for the Cure. Drained, actually."

"What?" A look of horror and shock over came Mick's face as he quickly walked to his friend.

"AO-, Beth's blood, is part of the Cure. I mentioned it the night we rescued Katherine Simmons. You got distracted." * A slow laugh came from Mick as he looked up into the air, that was the night he found out Beth asked Josef to kill Foster.

"You're gonna have to try and keep track of all the balls that are in the air and start thinking with your big head, Mick." Josef ran his hand through his hair as he walked away from Mick, heading to his bar. He needed a drink and he was sure, before this was over, so would Mick.

"You know, for someone who said there was no such thing, you seem to know a lot about the Cure. Mick shoved Josef's chair aside as he walked to where his friend was standing. He looked at the Scotch that Josef was holding, he grabbed it and slugged it back, then slammed the glass back on the bar.

Josef gave a light smile to his friend, his usual smile, the one that said, let me tell you a story. He filled Mick's glass again and touched his friends shoulder to guide him over to the suede couch.

"Mick if I shared every secret I had, with every person I knew, including you, how successful do you think I'd be." Josef's smile quirked further up his face as he pushed Mick down onto the couch and chuckled at the frustrated sigh that escaped Mick's lips. He sat in a chair across from him, crossing his legs and taking a slow sip of his drink.

"I do know of the cure, I never had access to it like you did." Josef sat his glass down and repositioned himself, resting his arms on his knees, folding his hands in front of him. "Before Sarah died I was trying to find it, for her. But Lance kept it hidden. Why do you think I was mad, when you showed up, all human again." Mick looked at Josef realizing how painful it must have been, to know the Cure was true, only to be to late for his Sarah.

"People like Beth were kept for the cure, their blood was harvested, but after the Revolution, and the scattering of the tribes, the number of AO- donors and the bloodlines that held that particular blood type were lost." Josef rose from his seat and moved to the back, gripping it with his hand." As the centuries moved on, and technology advanced, we were able to track the bloodlines. I'm not sure what Coraline was planning for Beth, her wiring was off once she met you. But I do know that with the Legion becoming more and more predominate, Beth is in as much danger from them as Lance and Coraline."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick came down the stairs in a rush; he was late for a meeting with a client. He had forgotten all about it. Being visited by a lead council woman from the Legion seriously put his day in a twist. As he hit the bottom step, he was overcome by an all too familiar scent… Coraline. He froze, then slowly made his way to the monitor and turned it on; he rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with her usual need to goad him, or his own stupidity, at how easily he allowed her do it. Leaning his head against the door wearily, he clenched his jaw and opened the door. Coraline turned and gave him a dazzling smile, she always one for the dramatic effect. Her deep brown eyes and raven hair sparkled with renewed vigor. His jaw tightened and he cursed his own body's usual response. He stepped aside to let her enter against his better judgment but knew if she was here, he probably should know why.

"My, my… Don't you look well." Her eyes hungrily took in his face and body as she stepped past him. She scented the apartment and immediately picked up on Beth's aroma which permeated the entire space. She flashed with an instant of jealously, quelling it with difficulty it as she turned to look at Mick. He was now standing behind his winged back chair gripping it, as if it would give him strength or a barrier from her usual charms.

"Aren't you going to offer a girl a drink?" She said as she folded her hands in front of her and gave him an innocent glance. He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling like sand paper and pushed himself away from the chair deciding a stiff drink might be just what he needed, to learn the reason for her visit. He grabbed two glasses and poured some nicely aged scotch into each one, then walked over to Coraline, handing her one. Abandoning the barrier Mick had placed between them he sat in the chair with a huff. He studied her for a few seconds before downing his glass of scotch.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Coraline's eyes slowly travel from her glass to Mick, taking in his nervousness, his arousal and his dread. He was full of contradictions, and she reveled in it.

"You." she said with a smile. Mick shifted in his seat and almost stood to take her out the door when she giggled and sat down her glass. "Relax, Mick, geeze. You used to be so fun. Has Beth made you so prudish?" She quirked an eyebrow, Mick covered his mouth with his hand and rubbed his jaw nervously.

"Get to the point, Coraline. I'm expected at a meeting." He gripped the arms of the chair trying to regain back his own control. Coraline sat back in the leather couch pouting, he wasn't playing her game the way she wanted. She folded her arms and crossed her legs bouncing one of them ever so slightly.

"So… Did you enjoy your mortality?"

"Yes, I did." he said with a soft smile. The memory of the beach and Beth seemed to give him a little strength against her charms.

"I'm here about the Cure."Coraline suddenly said as she stood from the couch walking over to Mick's fireplace. "And about Beth." She slowly turned around to look at Mick as she felt the coldness his protectiveness toward Beth set in. Mick's head cocked to the side and his eyes narrowed as he waited for Coraline to continue.

"What do you know about her blood type?" Coraline moved to sit near the fire.

"Extremely rare and the same as yours. Is that why you took her, Coraline? For the Cure?" Mick stood and walked over to her. Coraline could feel the anger rolling off of him. She looked at the fire then back at him.

"I took her to try and make us work. You were so hung up on being human, I thought a family would help you. Who knew it would make you want me dead." She said with her best hurt voice.

"She was a child, Coraline, a child with her whole life ahead of her. That wouldn't have fixed things between us and you know it." Mick turned and took several steps, rubbing his chin then his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to get his old anger over the subject under control.

"Other Vampires are watching her, watching you. They want to make sure that you are doing things for the tribe. Her blood is meant for the Cure, Mick." She slowly came up to him, touching his shoulder. He flinched from her touch and she smiled to herself.

Mick closed his eyes, knowing what was coming; he felt her hand ease around his waist and up his chest. She let her hand caress him as he pulled it away, smiling at Mick's sharp intake of breath. She easily moved to his front and touched his cheek.

"You still miss me, don't you?" She said in a sultry voice, her face lighting up with a seductive smile. She moved her finger tips over his lips and Mick caught her hand. His breathing had become erratic from her touch.

"Don't." His hoarse voice was barely above a whisper. Coraline caught the ding of the elevator and then the sweet scent of Beth. Another devilish smiled crossed her face and she leaned into Mick, holding his pained eyes with her own. She waited till she heard the door click before she captured his lips with hers, tracing them with her tongue and being rewarded with just the hint of his. Once the door was completely open, Mick pulled his head away, his mind reeling with guilt and shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth stared at Mick and Coraline, her arms placed around his neck. Coraline kissed his lips one more time, causing Mick to look away embarrassed and ashamed. She stroked his cheek to add insult to injury, and turned to give Beth a sultry smile.

"Hey, Beth, just stopped in to say hi." Beth clenched her jaw, fighting back hot tears. Her eyes were filled with pain, and her heart was breaking. She knew both Mick and Coraline could smell what she was feeling, but she wasn't going to let it show.

"So you said your hellos, now get out." Beth held the door open, her words short. Her hand started to tremble as she held the door open. She kept her gaze locked on Mick's turned face. His jaw was clenching, his head was bowed and he was gripping the counter top so tight his knuckles were white. Beth waited until Coraline was completely out before she slammed the door behind her. Once she was out, Beth's tears started to fall. She leaned against the door, her head back, her tears falling unchecked. Sobs began to hiccup in her body as she looked back at Mick.

Mick closed his eyes tight as he smelled the salt from her tears, the heartache rolling off of her in waves. He fought for composure and the words to say, but all he could think of was to apologize.

"I'm sorry." His words were barely audible. Beth bit the inside of her lips, hot tears still falling. She nodded her head and walked half way to him.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say, 'I'm sorry'." Beth threw her hands up, letting them fall to slap her thighs harshly. Mick pushed off the counter, turning sharply toward her. His mind began to race. He was afraid she would walk out and not return. His heart began to panic. They had come so far. His heart belonged to Beth, not Coraline, and he was about to lose it all. He rushed over to her, grasping her shoulders.

"No, that's not all…" He gathered his thoughts fighting for the strength to keep her here, next to him. "She came here for…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know why she's here."

Taking Beth's hand into his, he guided her to the couch. He sat next to her, pulling her into his arms, placing kisses to her forehead, stroking her back and hair. "She was here telling me that you're blood is part of the cure, that when she first took you it was for that reason, then it turned into a way to try to save our marriage." He closed his eyes and images of that night ran through his mind like a movie reel. "She said you're in danger, not only from the Legion, but from some of the vampire elders." Beth turned her face up to his; her eyes reflected the fear that was beginning to build. "I'm not letting anything happen to you, that's why you have Oscar around you. He answers only to Josef, and no one else." Mick stroked her jaw with his fingers, trying to reassure her.

"And the kiss?" She said softly. Mick dropped his eyes and released a slow breath.

"I told her that I was in love with you, and that there was no more her and I." He pressed his lips to Beth's forehead as he spoke. "And Coraline, being Coraline..." He closed his eyes tight, forcing her memory from his head, his jaw working, clenching in frustration and embarrassment. He hated how helplessly he fell into her web, her lies and treachery. Mick inhaled Beth scent, as if it would cleanse him of Coraline's memory, anything to get her out of his head. "I love you, Beth." He tilted her head so he could see into her ocean blue eyes. Tears were falling still, and he wanted to kiss every single one of them away, kiss her until she was completely his. Lost to his own need and as if on their own accord his lips met hers, what started as timid and slow soon ignited into a deep and passion filled kiss. Beth gripped desperately at the back of Mick's neck, pulling him closer to her, wanting to melt into him, under his skin be one with him.

Mick pulled Beth tighter to him, caressing the velvet softness of her mouth, the sweetness that was Beth began to awaken the beast within and his fangs descended. He felt Beth's tongue graze over the tip of a fang and a low growl erupted from his chest. He pulled away from Beth's mouth leaving her breathless. He kept his hands at her cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs as he fought for control. He felt Beth push closer to him seeking his lips again. Knowing full well to where this was heading he sat them both up, his hands now trembling along with Beth's body.

"When, Mick, when? I'm not scared of you." She breathed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Not like this..." His voice shook from the amount of need that was coursing through him and Beth wasn't helping. Her scent most definitely shifted to that of passion and desire. He rose from the couch running his hand through his hair and nervously rubbing his jaw. Beth took several deep breaths sitting up completely, her legs now crossed and her face filled with frustration as she watched Mick pace the floor. He eased himself back to the couch and took a deep breath closing his eyes, trying to get himself back under control.

Beth finally had enough. She was tired of Coraline and her games. Beth watched as Mick rubbed at his temple absently. She knew he was torn, torn between his love for her and his fear of hurting her. Finding strength in her decision Beth eased herself onto Mick's lap, straddling him with her legs. She pressed her forehead against his and breathed a sigh of relief when his hands went to her back, drawing her near.

"I want this to be... I need this to be for us. I don't want this to be because of Coraline." He said as he started to catch his own breath. "I love you, please believe me. I do." He looked into her soft blue eyes, pleading with her to understand what he was feeling, his fears and apprehension.

"I know you love me and not Coraline, I do. But it scares me that she can still have this power over you. We haven't made love yet. I know you're worried about hurting me, the last time you tasted me was in the desert." She took a steadying breath and held his eyes trying to judge how he would react next. "I need to know you want all of me, my body and my blood." Her voice was soft, almost caressing in a way.

Mick was frozen, hearing her simple words, _want all of me_. "I do want all of you."

"Then bite me, Mick. I know this isn't the time and place to make love for you... but I need to know." Her voice was pleading, pleading with him to reassure her that she truly was the only one he wanted, needed.

Mick's eyes narrowed to Beth's throat. He leaned in slowly and started to kiss her neck lightly, inhaling her soft scent. "You'll tell me if it hurts and you want me to stop… I'm not hungry…I'll only take a little." Beth closed her eyes to his words. His lips continued to kiss her neck, tracing her veins with his mouth and his nose. He moved his lips down the column of her neck to her shoulder only brushing them against her alabaster skin. He soon found his mark, a small vein above the swell of her breast.

Beth's breaths soon became pants, filled with anticipation of what was about to happen. Her hands hung around his neck, stroking the soft curls around his collar. She didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were white and his canines were fully extended, she could already feel it.

Mick pressed his lips against the light blue vein he had found, it pulsed lightly, unlike the urgent throb of her arteries and the ever present beat of her heart. A steady unfrightened rhythm that said _want all of me_, _want all of me_. Her skin seemed transparent and he thought _she is life_. Fangs descend, poised above this line of blood. A sharp cutting bite pierces the vein and Mick pulls back to watch blood swell out of the wound following down the contour of her breast. The borderline between him and her, he licks it erasing the space between them.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

It had been a long hard day for Beth Turner, her mind was nowhere near where it should have been. Once again Coraline messed with her mind, once again Coraline invaded her life, hers and Mick's. When they seemed to be doing fine, when life seemed to be perfect, she was there.

Oscar opened the door to his Jeep Cherokee scanning the surrounding area for anything that shouldn't be there. He looked at Beth as she settled in, something was off, and he hated the fact that he could tell. It irked his professionalism that he was getting attached to this human, he liked to keep moving for just that reason.

Beth sat silently as he drove her back to her apartment. She had already called Mick and told him not to come over. She was still confused Coraline's return, Mick's usual unsure caginess and the feeding… Her heart slowed and spiked at the memory, the flood of sensations running through her. She swallowed at the sensation in her gut, her cheeks flushing at the sensation of pure pleasure that flowed through her at that moment, his mouth laving at her breast, coaxing blood, his tongue caressing…

"Beth… remember, I am a vampire…" Oscar felt strained, he could sense her arousal and her spiked heart rate. Her cheeks flushed again as she shifted in her seat, her hand covering her eyes. This is what she hated most about vampires, their ability to sense what the humans felt and desired. She groaned inwardly and pushed her head back into the cushion of the seat.

"Out with it Beth, what is it?"

"Nothing…" She looked at him quickly then looked back out the window.

"Nothing? Is that why Detective Davis had to repeat his questions to you at least twice. And the Assistant DA had to call your name the same amount of times to get an answer?" A small trace of a smile crossed Oscar's face.

"You know for someone who says he doesn't get involved with his charges you sure are asking a lot of questions" she said defensively.

"Fine…" Oscar shook his head as he concentrated on traffic.

"Why do you think Mick can't shake his attraction or connection or whatever it is to Coraline? He says he loves me, and I believe him. But the minute she shows up, he's…" Her voice trailed off as she felt the sting of tears. She turned her head more toward the window, not wanting Oscar to see her cry.

"If you are going to cry, we're walking back to your place." Oscar looked at Beth again her hand pressed to her mouth her eyes closed tight.

"She's his sire, he may not be in love with her, but he'll always be connected to her, that doesn't go away, no matter how much you want it to." Beth watched as traces of memories or where they emotions trace across his face. Oscar took in another audible breath and then looked at Beth again.

"Vampires can't read minds; we depend on our ability to read your emotions. And for you, a human, they're a weakness. It gives Coraline the advantage she craves. You have Mick, its obvious to any human or vampire… Believe me!" Beth couldn't help but give a shy smile. "If Coraline see's how upset you are, she'll pounce it like a cheetah attacking its prey." Oscar steers the car away from her apartment and back to Josef's.

"Where are we going?"

"To let you vent."

Beth followed Oscar into a part of Josef's home she had never been or seen before. It was a downstairs gym. There was a huge open floor, like a gymnastic floor. She watched as Oscar toed off his shoes and went for a staff and then a second one. He stood in front of Beth.

"Remove your shoes." Beth swallowed and her eyes became as big as saucers. She took the staff and watched as Oscar went to the middle of the room. "You need to be in the middle of the floor Beth." She looked at the staff and then walked over to where Oscar was standing. He put down his staff and came around behind her. He pulled her feet further apart and pushed behind he knees, as they gave he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up a little, keeping her from falling. "Don't move." He came around to her front and squared her shoulders and then stood beside her, his stance the same as hers, only more sure of himself.

"Now, you follow every move I do. I'll do it slow, but you follow me." Beth nodded timidly and started to copy Oscar as he moved the staff in the air. As Beth focused on Oscar's movements she started to relax her attention shifting from her fear and apprehension of Coraline's return, and more at the task at hand. She always did better when she could focus on something else, help her process what was going on. Nice

"How much do you know about becoming a vampire?" Oscar shoves the staff forward and watches in the corner of his eyes as Beth does the same.

"Not much, just what Mick told me, being turned on his wedding night by Coraline. He said he went to bed a happily married man and woke up a monster." Beth turned as Oscar turned and shoved the staff down and then up.

"Do you think he's a monster?"

"No… No he's not…" Beth stopped and looked at Oscar. "He could never be a monster." Oscar touched Beth's shoulder and guided her to a seat. He handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"There are things you don't know… And there are people that need to tell you. I'm not one of them." Oscar looked at Beth then at a dummy that was standing in a corner. He walked over and pulled it to the center of the room. He went to the wall and pulled a stake from the wall. He walked back to Beth and pulled her up guiding her to the dummy.

"I'm betting you know how to use this. So show me." Oscar handed the stake to Beth and then stood behind her "Think of it as Coraline, and what you saw the other day." His voice was lower than a whisper but Beth heard it. Her heart slowed and her eyes narrowed. And suddenly she charged the dummy, a shriek escaping her lips as she lunged toward the dummy and plunged the stake deep into the chest. She stood in front of the dummy shaking, her hand trembling. She released several shaky breaths and started to cry. Oscar walked behind her and placed a hand on her neck rubbing it gently as Beth held onto the dummy, her body shaking from her tears.

"This is our world Beth, cold and deadly."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef watched as Beth pulled herself together, Oscar handing her another water. He heaved a sigh, he was disgusted with the whole situation, the Legion dictating what should and shouldn't be done and wondering about the return of Coraline and no doubt Lance. He couldn't help but feel that quite possibly Coraline was the reason behind the sudden surge of the Legion. Josef finally went back up to the main part of the house and into his den. He decided to see if Logan had any more information on Ryder's death. He wanted to know if this was a random act of violence or if it was related to Legion. He was suspicious, especially with Lady Wallace visiting Mick. The whole chose sides speech had him worried whether they were going to try and play on Mick's sense of loyalty. Not that he questioned it, he knew Mick, his best friend, "brother" as he called it. Of course it might mean telling him how ruthless the Legion can be as well, if the Foster brother's were indication enough of the extremism of the Legion. Especially those that thought they were doing God's work.

Josef snorted as he went to his bar pulling out a bottle of aged Scotch, filling a glass he (delete no more and) went back to his desk when his cell rang, it was Logan, he had Josef's information.

"Logan , what do we have so far?" Josef said as he walked back to his desk Scotch in hand.

"It isn't good. Definitely looks like Ryder's death was a Legion hit and it isn't the only one. A few more have been taking place again as well. But Ryder's was the first. Some big names to Josef, really big names. I'll email you the names I have so far. They are taking their time close space, stalking their prey, should I send out an alert?'

"Not yet… I'll get back to you when. Send the same information to Mick as well. I'll call him later to discuss where we go from here. I need to you track this more Logan, I don't like being kept in the dark got it."

"You know they attack the same way the Sith do."

"The Sith??"

"Yeah, you know, like in Star Wars. Very sneaky and under handed. When they began the process of killing the Jedi in Star Wars Episode 3, it was like a pack attack. The coolest one was Eva Zacura, who happens to be one of the hottest Jedi's I have ever seen. She has ..." Logan started to grin as he thought about the scene. "She was considered a powerful Jedi and Clone Troopers were really scared by her, so they all snuck up behind her and shot her in the back. It was TOTALLY cool." Josef looked at his phone and almost growled.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Josef barked back.

"Well… Just an observation... Nothing really. I'll, I'll get right on it Sir, Mr. Kostan... Bye." Josef ended the call and gave a disgusted huff. This business was beginning to get ugly. "War… More like genocide. Joyous." Josef slugged his drink back, and then contemplated how to convince Mick he was already on the right side.


	3. Chapter 3

Mick made his way to Josef's office, it was about 2 hours after sunset and he was still exhausted. Between Coraline's return, Beth insecurities and the business with the Legion, were taking its toll on Mick. Now he was headed to Josef's with disturbing evidence of the Legion's activities. He kept thinking about the Council woman who came to his apartment, her warning about choosing sides and that there was a war coming. What side was he on? The idea of Beth being "harvested" for her blood or anyone else for that matter, made him sick to his stomach. And then there was the fact his friends were being hunted. He may not like being a vampire, but he would be damned if he allowed them to be hunted. He groaned at the thought of deciding between humans and vamps. Was there room for a gray area in his life, or did things really need to be black and white, cut and dry?

"Mick, you look tired, not sleeping much. You and Beth…" Josef bounced on his heels as he grinned at Mick. All he got in return was a disgusted look. "I would take that as a no. Yeah know, if you did you might be in a better mood." Josef walked around to his bar settling on getting him and his grumpy friend a drink.

"Josef, do we need to discuss my sex life every time we see each other?"

"Man, you are testy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Josef handed a scotch and sat in his chair watching as Mick sat in the high back chair rubbing his head in an agitated manner.

"I'm tired… That's all." Mick took a quick sip of the Scotch and refocused on Josef. "So this Legion business, how bad can we expect it to be?" Mick leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he watched his old friend.

"Well if they do as they have in the past it will be like wolves hunting their prey, more of pack mentality." Josef took a slow sip and then settled his gaze back to Mick. "Whose side are you on Mick?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mick sat back in his chair, taken off guard by Josef's sudden question.

"It's a valid question, are you vampire or still wanting to be human, who's interest will you protect?"

"My own, Beth, my friends. If the Legion is full of lunatics like the Foster brothers who want to threaten me and mine… I have no problem fighting back. If we're being called to accounts because Lance and Coraline want to play God… because they think they own Beth and her blood or she's part of some sick family feud… I think we should clean house." Mick rose from his seat and went back to Josef's bar, filling his glass and slamming it back and then filling it again.

"So that what its about for you.. a quarrel with the ex-wife?" Josef sits back into his chair gaging Mick's answer.

"That's not what I said, Josef, human's aren't toys."

"Tasty, but not toys.. I can live with that and our secrecy?"

"Yeah, its all we got… Does the Legion want to expose us?" Mick said from the bar, his back turned to Josef.

"I don't know Mick, I don't know…" Josef walks over to Mick giving him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. Mick nods and pats Josef on the back and heads for the door. Suddenly he has the urge to see Beth, hold her, find comfort in her arms. He's not sure what's coming, but he's pretty sure it will change everything.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

She watched as Mick left Josef's office, the one Vampire she would let live no matter what, one she would fight for. A saving grace among predators who had found his own way. _Why couldn't vampires learn more from him?_ Lady Wallace slowly made her way into Josef's house, up his stairs and into his freezer room, knowing he would be showing up at any moment. She had long practice in hiding her scent and heart beat from vampires, a secret that she would take to her grave. It was why she was feared most by vampires. They considered her the grim reaper of the Legion. If, as a vampire, you saw Lady Wallace, your undead existence was over. True, she had nothing to do with Ryder's death. That was a majority ruling and had been carried out by the proper team. Nor did she have any intentions that on this night or dawn she would be taking the life of one Josef Kostan. No, this visit was to establishing his new found role in this war.

Josef smiled at the freshie that sat in his lap, his hand caressing her arm, finding the vein that would suit his needs for his last meal of the day. The young blonde smiled sweetly at him, her heart pounding in anticipation, her scent signaling she was ready for him. He held her gaze as his eyes slowly iced, he lifted her arm to his nose, and like a connoisseur sniffs a fine wine, Josef sniffed her arm, finding his mark and sinking his fangs in. She whimpered then sighed, and soon began to moan, undulating her hips on his lap as she started to climb toward oblivion. And once she came, Josef took a few more swallows, licked her wound and allowed her to swoon in his lap, satisfying his ego as well as his hunger. He indicated to the attendant he could finally take the girl. Once he had removed her from Josef's lap he rose, more than satisfied as he headed to his room.

Lady Wallace listened as Josef started to remove his shoes, his socks, she heard the rustling of fine silk, she assumed it was his shirt and the unclasping of his belt. She used the noises to mask her removal of her coat and the drawing of her claymore. She placed the tip of the blade on his expensive Italian marble floor, leaning against it, waiting for her prey to enter the room. A cat like grin traced across her face as she squared her shoulders and watched as Josef stepped into the room.

She charged immediately, not giving the 400 year old vampire any advantage to recover. She kicked him in the chest sending him into the opposite wall. Josef straightened and vamped, growling wildly at the woman that dared enter his chamber. Lady Wallace flipped the blade so that the handle was now a weapon swinging it and hitting Josef across the temple. He staggered to the side, not ready for the next blow that Lady Wallace already had lined up. She swung the blunt hilt of the sword and slammed it into Josef's back then turned the sword slicing across his chest. Josef hissed and staggered to a corner, his bare chest already healing, but fighting for breath as he stared at his attacker realizing who it was.

Lady Wallace leveled the tip of the blade to Josef's throat, letting him know if he twitched she would removed his handsome head from the rest of him, drawing the only slightest bit of blood.

"Now that I have your attention…" She smiled at the vampire that eyed her and the blade she pressed firmly to his throat. "Don't worry, Kostan; today isn't your day to die. But I want to keep your attention." She raised her head and peered down at him, her soft light blue eyes holding his ghostly white eyes.

"What do you want?" Josef pushed his head further back into the wall, wanting to get away from the blade that pressed to close to his neck.

"Your cooperation, Kostan. And I'm more than sure I have it now. The girl, known as Beth, and her vampire lover, Mick St. John, you know them, yes?" Josef nodded his head forgoing the use of words.

"Good, you have the arduous task of keeping them both alive, from the Legion as well as that abomination known as Lance Duvall and that bicth of a sister Coraline." Josef eyed the blade that pressed harder against his neck and winced at the pain.

"They have been both marked by the Legion."

"Why should I believe you?" Josef said breathlessly.

"Do you think I would be here now if it weren't true? And do you think you would still be alive if you didn't serve a purpose? Use your head, Kostan, you claim to be an intelligent vampire, prove it to me." Josef winced again as she dug the blade in once more for good measure.

"Why are they in danger?"

"Her blood and the very fact he is a vampire, lying with a human girl. Lance and Coraline's desires should be enough for you to know. I doubt his ex-wife and Sire would give up on him that easily. Beth life is in far more danger now that they seek your Cure." Lady Wallace eased the pressure of the blade and looked at Josef again. "Know this, Kostan, if he or she dies, I will personally remove your head. They are to live at all cost. I can not protect them; it is up to you to do it." Josef looked at her in confusion wondering, why is it my responsibility?

"Did the great Lady Wallace loose her seat in power?" Josef sneered. She pressed the blade hard enough to make Josef cry out in pain.

"Winds of change Josef, and they are blowing against you. Bite your tongue, vampire. I shall be watching you, Josef. Pray I never visit again." She turned and ran to his window leaping from it. Guards could be heard from below. Josef grabbed his neck and touched the already healed wound. His hands shook as he closed his eyes, thanking who ever would listen to his already condemned soul for sparing his life.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick walked briskly into the "Gentleman's Club". It was really a who's who of vampire society. He didn't like the place, it seemed every time he came here, something would always go wrong. And by the tone of Josef's voice, this visit would be no different. As he stepped toward the pool room He picked up on a familiar scent. He looked around the room for Josef, spotting him by the bar, already motioning to him.

"So… Pick up on it yet." Josef said a little nervously.

"Yeah, is he here?" Josef nodded behind him and as Mick turned he saw Lance with two girls sitting on his lap giggling. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"This is why you called me here?" Mick said through pursed lips.

"Of course…" Josef picked up a glass and handed it to Mick. He downed the aged amber liquid in one gulp. He already knew Lance was standing behind him.

"Hello brother-in-law. So good to see you… Alive." Mick slowly turned to see the menacing smile on Lance's face. His jaw clenched again as he eyed Coraline's brother. He should have known if she was in town, her keeper would be too. "So tell me St. John , how is... what's her name again?" Lance turned toward Josef and then smiled as he turned toward Mick. "Ah yes, Miss Turner. How is _our_ Miss Turner?" Mick moved forward when Josef pulled on his arm and shook his head.

"She's none of your business." It was taking all the restraint Mick had not to pounce him. And all Josef's willpower as well.

"Ahh you see, that's where you're wrong. She is my business. Her blood is my business. And I want to make sure she is well taken care of." Lance stepped forward, purposely getting into Mick's face. Mick released a low growl and Josef stood quickly stepping between Lance and Mick.

"What could you possible want with Beth?" Josef forced himself closer to Lance, almost bumping him back. Lance stepped back and straightened his shirt.

"Oh come now, Josef you know the reasons. Her blood type alone warrants her safety." Lance glared at Mick who was still growling. "You've marked her haven't you…? Did you claim her as your own? How sweet is her blood St. John ?"

"That's it…" Mick charges only to have Lance hit him square in the chest throwing him clear back against the wall. Mick sat up and charged again. Josef grabbed him and pushed him back.

"He's threatening Beth and you want me to stand here?" Josef pushed on Mick back and gave him a warning stare, reminding him even though he didn't claim to be Mick's sire, in some respects Josef held a sire's authority over him.

"Let me handle this. Pull yourself together." Mick jerked his arm from Josef and then jerked his jacket back to straighten it. Mick ran his hands through his hair and released a slow breath still eyeing Lance. He started to pace back and forth as Josef tried to ease the tension.

"Lance this isn't the place and you know it. And whatever interest your crazy sister thought she had in Beth, forget it. She's being protected. We can discuss this another time." Lance looked at Josef and then back at Mick. He gave another one of his ruthless grins and chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Fine Josef, another time. But I will press my case again. Keep your pup in line, remind him who I am." Lance gave another growl and left the room. Mick ran his hand through his hair again and down his face rubbing his jaw.

"He has no right, Josef. NO RIGHT!" Mick bit his lip, his temper completely gone.

"What the is a matter with you? That man has more power than even me. Don't piss him off! We'll protect Beth, but use your head!" Josef walked over to his chair and jerked his jacket from his chair and stormed from the room. Mick watched as Josef left the room. He was the only one there, he picked up a bar stool and slammed it over the bar "DAMN IT!"

* Back in Episode 4....

Mick walks in and notices Josef's grim expression. "Did Logan find out anything else?"

"No but I just received some unsettling news." Josef stood and hands Mick the report.

Mick scans the page and his expression becomes one of fury. "CORALINE! You know where she is and you didn't tell me!"

"Uh think with you're big head….you are totally missing the point. Did you look over the part where she told them about Beth?"

"So Coraline told Lance about Beth. What does that ha----."

"Beth's blood type AO- is component of the compound."

Realization dawns on Mick. "So Coraline never want to make a little family it was always about Beth's blood."

"I'm sorry man. I'll do whatever to keep her safe you know that."

"Yeah….yeah, I do."


End file.
